


Flu shot

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Flu shot, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: Levi really doesn't like shots or anything that includes needles going into his body.





	Flu shot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really short one shot that I wanted to post while I'm working on some longer works. I'm still struggling a bit for inspiration and desperatly need some new Schmico scenes!

“I don’t know what all the fuss is about, I never get the flu anyway” Levi was chatting with his fellow interns when Nico made his way over to their lunch table to join them. 

“You’re just afraid of shots” Taryn pointed a carrot at levi before taking a bite of it “I still don’t know how you got out that blood test thing we had to do in medical school” 

Nico shoots Levi a questioning look when he sits down next to him, but the intern just shrugs it off and changes the subject. 

 

Nico leans against the doorframe of the intern’s locker room, watching his boyfriend change into his normal clothes. 

“I was thinking we could go get you your flu shot before we head home. We can even take one with us and I’ll give it to you at home” Nico crossed his arms and waited for whatever excuse Levi would come up with. 

“Nah I’m good, just want to grab some food and go to sleep” Levi set one of his feet on the small bench to tie his laces. 

“Well we can do this the easy way or the hard way but you’re getting that shot today” Nico tried to look as serious as he could but it was very hard to hide his amusement. 

“We both know I could drag your cute ass out of here in less than a minute” 

Levi looked up at this statement with wide eyes “You wouldn’t” 

“Try me” Nico challenged. 

Levi closed his locker and made his way to the door.

“Very funny” 

Suddenly Levi felt his feet detach from their safe place on the floor as he was lifted over Nico’s shoulder.

“Put me down! Nico seriously” Levi banged his fists on Nico’s back who just chuckled and started carrying down the hallway. 

“We’re going to get fired, put me down” Levi trashed around like a fish on dry land but Nico’s grip was too strong on the smaller man. 

They finally reached an empty examin room, miraculously without being seen, and Nico locked the door before setting Levi down on the table. 

“Are you going to sit still or do I have to restrain you?” Nico was practically glowing with joy which only made Levi more agitated. 

“This isn’t funny Nico. Stop being such a douche, I’ll get my shot tomorrow if it’s so important to you” Levi jumped off the table.

“You’re really cute but a terrible liar babe. We need to work on your poker face” 

Nico got a flu shot out of one of the drawers. 

Levi looked between Nico and the door, calculating his chances. Nico seemed to catch on.

“I’m just going to drag your cute ass back in here and maybe I’ll even page Link for assistance” 

Nico stepped between Levi and the door, blocking his path. Levi realized his current tactique would not be beneficial so he decided to change course.

“I’ll give you the best blowjob you have ever had if you put that down” Levi batted his eyes at Nico, which usually ended in Nico doing anything and everything he asked for. 

But unfortunately for Levi, Nico was not having any of it today. 

“Save that for my birthday” Nico grinned and took two steps forward, stroking his fingers over Levi’s shoulder before rolling up his sleeve. 

Levi leaned back as far as he could and shoved his sleeve back down 

“Your loss, this ain’t happening”

Nico put the syringe between his teeth and muttered 

“Hard way it is than” 

Nico backed Levi into the wall, putting one of his knees between Levi’s to keep him still while using his upper body to push him into the wall. He used one of his hands to grab both of Levi’s wrist and grabbed the syringe with the other. 

Under loud protest Nico kissed Levi’s nose before grazing his teeth over the younger man’s upper arm, dragging up the sleeve with his teeth. Levi should not be turned on by that as much as he was, he was supposed to be angry. 

Nico put in the shot as fast as he could, he did feel some sympathy for his boyfriend even if though it also amused him. 

“See, all done. Do you want hello kitty or cars on your bandaid?” 

Nico stepped back from Levi only to be pulled back forcefully, their teeth clashing in a breathtaking kiss. 

“I hate you so much” Levi mumbled into the kiss, grabbing hands full of Nico’s hair. 


End file.
